1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insect catcher, and more particularly, a device for trapping flies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for flying insect traps have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 560,040, Issued on May 12, 1896, to Maynadier teaches a fly catcher which comprises in combination with a partially darkened window, a sheet of glass or other transparent material treated with a sticky substance which is placed against a portion of the window through which light is admitted, and with the sticky side toward a room to which the window gives light, substantially as specified.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,829,702, Issued on May 16, 1989, to Silvandersson teaches an insect trap containing a frame provided with an insect-holding adhesive substance and capable of being placed in a desired position. The trap allows insects to be trapped effectively. The frame is transparent, at least to a certain degree, and exhibits a part which permits the installation of the trap in a desired position, for example, in a window on its glass.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,022,179, Issued on 06-11-1991, to Olson teaches an insect trapping device for mounting on a support surface, such as a window, includes an elongate, substantially flat body divided into first, second and third sections which can be folded so that the first section, which carries a surface adhering element such as pressure sensitive adhesive, can be secured to the window with the second section projecting normally to the plane of the window and carrying a quantity of insect trapping adhesive and with the third section projecting upwardly from the second section so as to screen off the second section and any insects trapped therein.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,608,988, Issued on Mar. 11, 1997, to Dowling et al. teaches a method and associated apparatus for trapping flies; with the method involving the following steps. Firstly, provide a tube which has an adhesive layer. Secondly, place the tube on a window sill with the adhesive layer positioned immediately adjacent to an interior surface of a pane of glass. A fly bouncing off the interior surface of the pane of glass adjacent the sill comes in contact with the adhesive layer and is held securely to the tube.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,815,981, Issued on 10-06-1998, to Dowling et al. teaches a fly trap that includes a tubular body which is triangular in cross-section. One exterior face is coated with a sticky fly catching substance. A flap is secured to a peripheral edge of the sticky coated exterior face. In a stored position, the flap overlies the sticky coated exterior face. In a fly catching position, the flap is pivotally spaced from the sticky coated exterior face, thereby forming a “V” shaped trough. An interior surface of the flap is also coated with a sticky fly catching substance. An exterior surface of the flap has a sticky window adhesion strip.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6,463,693, Issued on 10-15-2002, to Weisner teaches an insect trap having a receptacle with a rear wall the top edge of which is thin. The trap is placed on a windowsill so the thin top edge of the rear wall lies flush against the window, providing a substantially smooth transition between the rear wall and the window. The receptacle is partially filled with a mixture of water and surfactant. In use, insects flying down the window travel over the thin top edge of the rear wall and continue down and fall into the water and drown.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2004/0020104, Published on Feb. 5, 2004, to Feldhege et al. teaches a device for catching flying insects, which comprises a planar support with a first surface (top surface) and a second surface (lower surface). A layer that contains a substance that attracts insects and/or to which insects stick is provided on at least one of the surfaces. The device further comprises a fastening device by way of which it can be positioned on the application site (for example a window) during utilization in such a way that the surface coated with the substance that attracts insects and/or to which insects stick is in a substantially horizontal position.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for flying insect traps have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.